


Like Fire

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Keith and Lance cuddle in front of a fireplace-Lance thinks Keith is like fire.[Pencember Challenge Day 20 - Prompt; 'Fireplace/Fireside.']
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Pencember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 9





	Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> Fuck the last season of Voltron and the writer-  
> And I didn't particularly care for Allura (she annoyed me for a handful of reasons,) be honest-  
> BUT REALLY!?  
> So I'm forever ignoring that.  
> ____________________________________________________

Fire could be a destructive force, scorching everything in its path-  
Yet, it was vibrant and alive, consistently fighting to stay lit.  
It, ironically enough, reminded Lance of his boyfriend.  
It was that intrusive thought that had him giggling hysterically, burying himself further in his blankets as he watched the fire crackle.

"Do I want to know?" Keith questioned, having returned with the hot chocolate.  
Lance opened his blankets, Keith slipping in with him carefully, handing him a mug.  
"Nothing- I just thought- you're like fire, you know?"  
"First the 'future,' and now fire? You keep making me sound larger than life- wait, are you calling me a hothead?"  
"Don't even try and deny it!"  
"...Well, you are too."  
"I have to be to put up with you!"  
The two starred at each other for a moment, before they broke eye contact, both chuckling quietly at their antics.

They leaned closer together, resting their heads against each other.  
"I think you're a lot like fire for a lot of reasons, not just cause you're a hothead, fyi."  
"And what would those reasons be?"  
"Well, out of the gate, you both have a certain- 'beauty' to you-"  
"Oh god, stop right there."  
"No- you asked, now you have no choice- anyway- where was I?"  
"I don't know?"  
"Oh- you're both so- full of life, just constantly fighting to stay lit...and you can both be crazy destructive when you wanna be."  
"I feel like I should ask now- how many of these comparisons are insults?"  
"It's not insulting," Lance defended, grabbing Keith's half-empty mug and setting the two aside before laying down and pulling Keith down with him.

"Is there more?" Keith asked chuckling, looking down at Lance.  
"Of course- you're both warm and comforting," he responded, tracing the older man's scar with his fingers.  
"Strange, a few years ago if you were comparing me to fire, you'd probably say I burned everything...But now you find me just- 'warm?'...And I don't how to feel about that."  
"Well you do burn- but not me."  
"Oh good- I still burn."  
The two fell into another fit of giggling, Keith falling forward and placing his forehead on their makeshift-blanket-bed next to Lance's.  
Once their chuckling had died down, the two were mostly silent, just holding each other.

A few minutes later, Lance managed to finally get a hold to flip Keith over, a huff of laughter leaving the man.  
Lance leaned down, kissing the older man's scar, before kissing him on the lips.  
Before the two could lose themselves in each other, Lance pulled away a look of realization on his face, "I forgot my cocoa."  
Before Lance pulled away completely to get his hot chocolate, he noticed his boyfriend staring at him with a look of awe.  
"What?"  
"You look good in this lighting."  
"I look good in *any* lighting."  
"No- well yes- but the light from the fire is bouncing off you-"  
"Wow- poetry much?"  
Keith glared before rolling the two over, smacking him in the face with a pillow in retaliation.  
"Bite me."

The two spent the rest of the night in front of the fire, hands clasped together as they drank their lukewarm hot chocolate.  
Keith wasn't wrong, a few years ago, Lance wouldn't have been able to find the softer sides of 'his fire,' only seeing the smoke and blaze-  
But even if they weren't dating, the amount of time they spent together would have been enough for Lance to see it-  
To see the light and warmth that he gave off.  
And that was a light Lance didn't mind blinding him.


End file.
